marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Space-Lubbers
When the planet was destroyed, said creatures managed to survive by adapting to the harsh environs of space over the coarse of eons, a small one still in the throws of reaching maturity having attacked Rocket Raccoon's ship to drain its engine. By sheer happenstance, Shuri, princess of Wakanda and resident tech genius. Happened to have a dreamtime excursion while searching for her lost brother and his partner on their trip; Manifold, ending up in the headspace of Groot when it attacked. After the empirical traveler bested the creature by working with Rocket to destabilize the Lubber's feeding on the ships Tesla-Core via tailored EMP grenade. When both Shuri and an unexpected guest whom was taken along for the ride were dropped back in their bodies on earth, the lone Lubber would end up following them back there as Mansa still retained a connection to the creature while stuck inside its head. | Habitat = Deep Space | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Energy Transference: The lubber species are ergovore's, they feed off of energy i.e. sound, electricity, cosmic, etc. They are particular pallet of sustenance was the melodious tunes which played all year round on their original home planet. Now they subside on whatever physical/dynamic nourishment they can get, able to siphon energy from ambient or any man made fuel sources that they come across. * Plasma Manipulation: Its main method of protection is its ability to generate and manipulate its own ionokinitic energy from its head as malleable plasma emission. Able to emit it as lethal electrostatic blasts, create force barriers for protection, emit various radio wave projections, etc. **''Electrical Telepathy'': The Space-Lubber's are a telepathic species whom can reach into and sift through the mindscape of others in order to learn and understand and ascertain knowledge from individual minds that access it's own consciousness. Having hacked into Muti's brain when the former tried to do the same to it. **''Plasma Constructs'' **''Song Replay'': In the similar vain that the beast absorbs music played to them. Space Lubbers can recite and replay any music they've absorbed as a personalized soundtrack via simple recitation of prerequisite tunes, like a tape recorder. This often gives its position away whenever traveling via wormholes as it's loud music often precedes the space fauna's arrival. Self-Sustenance: Space-Lubbers can survive indefinably in airless space with relative ease. Asexual Reproduction: While battling the alien beast in the Wakandan akashic plain. Shuri's Space Lubber showed it could generate smaller copies of itself from underneath its segmented exoskeleton plates. FTL Flight: Space Lubbers are able to breach faster than light interstellar travel with relative ease. The one Shuri encountered while in space having flown all the way from T'Challa's disappearance point to Earth in seconds. Razor Mandibles: The lubber which attacked Shuri, Rocket and around Wakanda could use a couple of its forelegs as sickle like weapons to tear open holes in the fabric of space-time in order to shorten distances while tricking across the cosmos. *'Singularity Generation': Space-Lubbers can create various gravitational anomalies through their unique constitution, enabling them to open rifts in the fabric of reality with varying results. **''Wormhole Creation'' **''Black Hole Generation'' *'Dimensional Travel': The Space-Lubber is capable of traversing between different levels or reality all together. Having used its rift making abilities to access both the earthly plane as well as the Djalia which Shuri derives her powers from. Memory Consumption: The space lubber species is just as capable of devouring memories as it finds sustenance in melodies, for recollection is the sweetest form of opera there is. Shuri discovering her loss of powers stemmed from the creatures accessing and devouring patches of the ancestral realm was what deprived her of the powers she had as the Aja-Adanna. *'Liberation': The lubber can willingly relinquish every living memory it has consumed thus reducing itself in stature as a consequence. Size Alteration: The more it eats of its particular cuisine the more the Lubber grows in size, strength and power. | Abilities = Growth Cocoon: Once a properly fed Space Lubber sustains damage, it can harden its outer shell then molt it away to heal its injuries while growing larger as well. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Extraction Electrode: A space lubbers plasma emission shielding can can be destabilized by a well placed electrostatic disruption siphon which can harmlessly cancel out its force shield without causing a devastating explosive blowback. Nonconducting Chemicals: A proper cocktail of chemicals which don't conduct electricity can bypass its defenses, disrupting the shielding enough to reach out and hurt it. | GovernmentType = Hive-Mind | TechnologyLevel = Nonexistent | CulturalTraits = Dines on Music | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Plasma Generation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Duplication Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepaths Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Giant Monsters